You're attracted to Colonel Jack O'Neill!
by Atheniandream
Summary: Jacob has a little trouble grasping the concept...


Title: You're Attracted to Colonel Jack O'Neill?!  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, Romance, other stuf!!! ohhh read it  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, Not Sam and Jack, uhh....:)  
Spoilers: NONE I think  
Season: Six  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Jacob has a little trouble grasping the concept...  
Author's notes: Had a thinky after sum JACOB fics...  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
  
You're Attracted to Colonel Jack O'Neill?!  
  
Jacob has a little trouble grasping the concept...  
  
"What?"  
She looked at his remark just as stubbornness, and resumed biting into her cheese and jalapeno   
bagel. "You don't find him attractive?" She replied coyly, trying to ignore where they were   
actually having this conversation.  
The Commissary.  
Originally, Jacob had come to see everyone, including Sam, but somewhere between "Hi!" and   
"So how are you." came.  
"God, I'm hungry."  
So here they were.  
The Commissary.  
"He's Jack SAM!"  
"You don't' think I know that Dad?"   
This whole 'hanging out with Colonel O'Neill' situation was really starting to mutate her   
sarcasm skills....  
Damn Jack O'Neill,  
Some first.  
He tried rationalising with her.  
"I think that maybe, your judgement is clouded some what."  
"I think your just being short sighted."  
Rude, coming from your Daughter. I mean aren't' fathers allowed to you know, ask these   
questions?  
Are they..?  
"He could be your FATHER Sam!"  
"How would that happen? You are!"  
"What."  
"My DAD! Dad," She turned away from his sharp gaze, suddenly embarrassed at the conversation.  
"He's as old as I am."  
Or Not.  
"Yea, well..." Here it comes, here it comes. "If you looked like him at *your* age then you   
wouldn't find any trouble off-world, terrrust me."  
Okay, you gotta point.  
Judging by the amount of off-world contacts, and 'Anise' clones that fall at his feet, he   
could tell that Sam wasn't lying.  
But still, "Sam, sweety, can't you go for guys of your own age?"  
"Why, would I have to do that, Why?" Okay the agitation was starting to gnaw at her roots.   
"Have you seen guys my age, Daddy?" Okay the 'Daddy' strategy, and the pout, okay good.  
Work it, Baby Work it!!!  
"No Sam. But, there are some nice guys," He had to admit that her wide-eyed tactics were   
knocking him off edge some. His suggestion as to why that was, had a little something to do   
with a Colonel telling his daughter that her eyes could get her anything. And he didn't judge   
that for a second. Not a second.  
"Right okay, Narim, same age. Dead. Martouf, same age. Oh look, DEAD! Uh, Orlin, the guy that   
glowed, sacrificed his life for me, and my planet. Jonas, Dead. Thank god. Dare I go on?"  
"Well, there's Malek."  
"Malek?"  
"He's a very well respected member of the Tok'ra. And he his a good looking male."  
"Then you date him, Dad." she turned taking a sip on the coffee next to her. "Although I'm   
completely with you on the attractive thang."  
Despite, their 'bonding', which she had to admit, was going pretty well for Father and   
Daughter; in midst of conversation as to why her 2IC was attractive...  
Sam thought she was losing the WAR.  
So, new tactics???  
"Okay, you want me to say it?" She leaned forward defensively, as if she was puffing herself   
up to scare the opposition.  
And, yea it kind of worked.  
"What?"  
"Do YOU, want me to say *IT*, Daddy?" He swore that he almost heard her purr that comment out.   
Lips pouted and eyes sparkly. Hell, did women have a remote control button for that. Because   
her mother could do exactly the same thing... Along with the hazy fluidity of her comment   
which melted like a river of soft, creamy butter. OOh butter. On toast?   
Although he was NOW starting to wonder just how much of her 'Sensual feminine' charm she was   
using on men around her. They all fell down like puppy dogs, like force-bred loveable animals,   
subservient and wanting more.  
Of her.  
And he didn't know why the Colonel had fallen for her?  
"Say what sweety?" Okay, at normal, don't let her flaw you. Show that you're the man.  
"I find him *sex*ually attractive. I find him sexual. HOT. And when he stands next to me, I   
feel this electric giggle rise through my body, which rises and rises and makes my neck tingle.   
You can only imagine her sensations that causes, when you've caught Pneumonia and you have to   
sleep on him. Not good."  
The only thing her father could mutter quietly as "Okay..."  
"I love his hair. The way it's all runnin' around on his head. And the grey? For a woman of my   
or *any* age for that matter. VERY distinguished. He's tall. And he has a cute ass."  
"Have you seen it?"  
"Um, yea of course. I work with him Dad."  
She looked towards her father, very satisfied with herself.  
"That's it?" He was trying ever so hard not to loose this. "You sound like a love-induced   
teenager."  
"Uh! Fine. Dad. *I*, Major Samantha Carter USAF, want Jack O'Neill's children. " There, she   
yawned in victory, stretching out her arms.   
She won.  
Although, *NOT*, judging by the look on her father's face.  
Come crossed between "I can't believe you just said that." and chocking on a pinecone.  
"Sam, turn around."  
"Whhhhuuuyyyy?" the hesitance in her voice only fuelled his desire to really embarrass her.  
Didn't stop her from turning around.  
Albeit, very slowly, swivelling her chair-  
"Hi." Came the reply, from a very embarrassed face.  
"Hi." Make that two.  
"Uh, Jack O'Neill meet Samantha Carter. I'll let you two talk 'names'."  
Smiling as he grabbed his tray, and led it calmly to one of the cooks.  
He knew victory, when he stared it in the face.  
Jack was still staring.  
"YOUR ATTRACTIVE, FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!!" She almost hit him along with that remark. But the   
sheepishness was creeping up her neck in a gamely fashion.  
"Sir." shuffling away and being small would be good now....like right now!  
And so, she decided the best cause of action, and the less 'court-martiable' one, and left   
there.  
Or rather him.  
"Eh, women. Hey T! Jonas! Over here."  
===========================================  
  
Anthing?  
Nothing?  
OH, man....  
Feed us anyway,  
this fic was spur of the moment,major revelatin!!!  
:)  
  
Athena 


End file.
